


Sometimes I Hate You

by Baby_Bird26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detention, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Please Kill Me, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Bird26/pseuds/Baby_Bird26
Summary: Lucas has enough to deal with when one dentist with Arsy complicates things even moreBABE ISTG DONT FUCKING READ THIS LIKE GOD DAMN
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Sometimes I Hate You

Today was taking a turn for the worst. I had missed my alarm and am running late for school. To make matters worse Mom was passed out drunk on the couch. I shrugged on my jacket and grabbed my bag. I’m gonna be late anyways so why run? I thought. Outside was beautiful, the trees were green and the sun was out for once. Maybe today won’t continue to suck I foolishly allowed myself to hope.  
When I made it to homeroom, my teacher gave me a detention slip. I headed across campus to where detention was held. Normally detention wouldn’t be so bad except this time, Arsy Daeif was sitting in the room too. Arsy was the type of guy who would knock you out if you so much as breathed. I felt my spine shiver as I sat down on the other side of the room.

“Hey, Loser, why are you here?”  
“I was late dumbass. Why are you here. Punch a teacher?”

I don't know why I pushed him like that. I had what I wanted to say in my head but my mouth said something else. By the look in Arsy’s eyes I would have been dead had the teacher not walked in at that very moment.

“Good Morning you delinquents. It’s not even lunch and yet, you two are here already.” The teacher walked up to the bookshelf and grabbed two books. The cover’s were too dusty to see what was pulled. After we received our books I got a closer look. They were both almost first copies of The Jungle. It was by the same guy who wrote the book they were reading in American studies.

“Before you ask, yes you will have to read the whole thing before you go.”  
Arsy let out an audible groan and opened the book. Before he could turn the page, the teacher spoke up.

“You will be reading this together”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments.


End file.
